When data is needed from a database, a call must be made to the database from the system requiring the information. This retrieval of data from the database creates latency between the time the request is received and the time the data is received. For systems that use streaming information as well as database information, this latency may create an unacceptable delay in query processing.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.